Devil Fruit Wine
by PaperFox19
Summary: On an island on the grand line, where a wine is made from the juices of three devil fruits. The crew hits the island and Luffy drinks some of the wine. He's not the only one, they become devil fruit hybrids with amazing new powers. They head to water 7 and that's only the first stop. Warning Yaoi: Do NOT Read If You Do Not Like Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Devil Fruit Wine

On an island on the grand line, where a wine is made from the juices of three devil fruits. The crew hits the island and Luffy drinks some of the wine.

Chap 1 The Wine Maker

Luffy and the crew had heard about an island making wine from devil fruits. Luffy thought it was cool and wanted to check it out. Sanji was curious about it as well, apparently each bottle of wine was unique and a one of a kind. Zoro had to admit he wanted to try it.

So they put off finding a shipwright and they made it to the island. Nami gave them strict orders not to cause trouble and not to spend too much money. They needed to keep their savings towards fixing the Merry Go.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin went into town. Everyone recognized them as pirates and weren't afraid in the least. "Devil Fruits belong to the sea, anyone who sails the sea is entitled to them." One of the villagers told them.

Many shops were selling wine, but not the rare devil fruit wine. "Who sells the devil fruit wine?" Sanji asked one of the vendors.

"Oh you pirates are after that well not everyone is allowed to have it. The maker of the wine is also the seller of it. He ate a powerful devil fruit himself it allows him to see into a persons' true self and finds the perfect wine for them." The vendor said before giving them directions.

The group headed deep into the island and the found a small house with two huge barrels in the yard. There were also stands outside that looked like perches for birds. "Hello Mr. Wine Guy Can We Have Some Devil Fruit Wine Please?" Luffy shouted.

Robin giggled. "As direct as always Captain-san."

The door to the house opened up. A man at least 60 years old came out of the house, he had long black hair with streaks of gray here and there. He had tan skin and was very tall he was wearing a white T-shirt that showed off his muscles, and wearing loose black pants and sandals. What really was weird was the man's piercing golden eyes. "I am Terra, Terra Cossa. The wine guy as you call me." He approached the Strawhats.

"Let's see here?" The man's eyes flashed and the crew were incased in a golden light. Zoro drew his swords on reflex, the light didn't hurt in fact it just tingled. "Alright you lot are deserving of the wine come with me." The man led them into his house and opened up a door in the floor.

"So old guy, why have you been making wine from devil fruits anyway?" Luffy asked.

"Well the devil fruits have always been interesting and mysterious at first it was just an experiment, and with many failures I finally had some success." The man led them down and it appeared to be a wine cellar with various bottles of wine.

"I heard that someone cannot eat two devil fruits or their bodies are destroyed, if that's true wouldn't the wine just kill someone if they drank it?" Sanji asked.

"You're a chef aren't you? You've done your research, it wasn't easy my failures taught me much. To make the wine you need exactly three devil fruits any more or less it will turn to dust. You also can only use 1 of each type, Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan to make perfect balance." Terra said.

"So if I found three devil fruits, I could make the wine myself." Sanji said.

"Don't get cocky. You see I'm a devil fruit user myself and if not for its power making the wine would be impossible. The devil fruit powers must be compatible when the fruits are made into wine their powers are weakened and fused into one form, if the powers are not compatible the form breaks down resulting in the drinker's death." Sanji froze in shock.

"What form of devil fruit power do you posses?" Robin asked.

"It's a paramecia class a unique one, it allows me to see what devil fruit powers are compatible though when making the wine it's over all form will be determined by those who drink it." He looked to Luffy. "For instance you are a devil fruit eater paramecia type the Gum Gum Fruit." He pulled a bottle of wine from the shelf. "This wine here is composed of the Gum Gum fruit the Lightning Lightning fruit and the Monkey Monkey fruit. The Lightning Logia is said to be the strongest of logia powers and yet the paramecia type is able to clash with it. You'd think these two fruits would not be compatible but these two a made for each other."

The crew had already dealt with one who possessed the Lightning fruit power, Eneru. They knew just how powerful it was. "When a logia drinks the wine they retain the logia's greatest ability to change into the element and avoid physical attacks. However if any other devil fruit user does it's more often they lose that ability though are able to manipulate the logia power. Lightning was such a stubborn one wouldn't sync with any of the others but finally I found it it's perfect match after that finding a zoan fruit was easy."

"So if I drink this I'd have cool lightning powers to!" Luffy said his eyes shining.

"Indeed your rubber powers will fuse with the other two in the wine. You will be a devil fruit chimera, one with 3 powers working together as one and making it into entirely new force a greater force." Terra said.

"Oh awesome how much! How Much!?" Luffy was so excited.

"5000 Beli for each bottle however only one bottle per person, and only those who are here with you now, no bottle leaves the island without my say so." Terra said. "I have my reasons, this wine is unique and in the wrong hands it's very dangerous."

"I can see why devil fruit user from all over would come to amplify their power." Robin said.

"Not only that my wine has another bonus, unlike with eating a devil fruit should someone with no devil fruit powers and drinks this wine they are still able to swim, however sea stone will effect them. My eyes can see many things, not only the perfect wine for someone but also what is in their hearts, I don't give wine to just anyone."

Zoro smirked. "Alright you said you would give us some wine since you brought us here and I wanna drink it."

"Me first me first." Luffy took the bottle the Terra showed him and drank it. "This wine is most suited to you Mugiwara." Luffy drank the bottle down. A blushed appeared on his cheeks, his body sparked and tingled. "Hehehe Zoro I feel great!" Luffy launched himself at Zoro laughing like a drunken fool.

"Oh I forgot to mention the wine does have a little alcoholic effect. Can make devil fruit users really drunk." Terra said.

Luffy giggled and nuzzled the back of Zoro's neck. Zoro gasped as he felt something furry brush against him, Luffy's hair had gotten a little more wild and he had a monkey tail now.

"What the hell!?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Devil Fruit Wine

On an island on the grand line, where a wine is made from the juices of three devil fruits. The crew hits the island and Luffy drinks some of the wine.

Chap 2 Powers

Luffy's powers had changed from drinking the wine. His rubber powers had fused with the lightning powers allowing Luffy to release lightning from his body and wield it without lightning causing harm to his form. Then there was his new found zoan abilities from the monkey fruit, that tripled Luffy's strength and made him faster and intensified his senses, his monkey tail was now a permanent accessory. Because the powers were diluted he wouldn't be able to use their full strengths except for his rubber fruit, but with the three powers combined they made an even greater force.

While Luffy was glomping on Zoro, Sanji handed over the money for Luffy's bottle. "We got enough for 4 more bottles. So do we pick out our own or what?" Sanji tried not to look as Luffy was glomping Zoro, though Robin could see he was jealous.

"No no, I shall find the perfect wine." Terra said and began searching for a new bottle of wine.

"They seem to be having fun." Robin said looking over to Zoro and Luffy. Sanji followed he gaze and he nearly dropped his cigarette.

Luffy was kissing Zoro's neck, the boy's hands teasing Zoro's nipples through his shirt, and Luffy's tail was caressing Zoro's crotch.

"Luffy stop that!" Sanji pulled Luffy off Zoro earning a whine from the chimera boy.

"Sanji!" Luffy whined, but Sanji ignored the little pout and had Luffy sit in his lap. Luffy nuzzled the blonde's neck. "Sanji's got a nice scent to." Luffy whispered. Sanji heard him though and blushed.

Zoro took a moment to calm down, then turned his gaze to Sanji. The two glared at each other. Before a fight could break out Terra returned.

"These should work for you, my eyes are never wrong." Terra handed the bottles out.

Zoro's Bottle – Null Null Fruit, Ice Ice Fruit, Wolf Wolf Fruit

Sanji's Bottle – Clear Clear, Blood Blood Fruit, Bat Bat Fruit

Chopper's Bottle – Heal Heal, Snow Snow, Human Human,

Robin's Bottle – Hana Hana, Shadow Shadow, Bird Bird

Sanji nearly lost his mind, he could become a invisible man with additional powers to boot. Chopper was excited as well. Robin thought it was interesting. Zoro was a bit curious.

"What' this Null Null fruit do?"

"It was a tricky one, but it has the power to create a field that can nullify devil fruit powers, but the wonder of this fruit is the ability to protect your own and those you want from its effects." Terra said.

"Alright let's try it." Zoro downed his bottle as did the others. The changes occurred…

Zoro had wolf ears and a tail, his muscles bulged as his strength intensified. Unable to control himself Zoro let out a powerful howl and ice formed at his feet. "Hey Luffy come here." Zoro gestured and Luffy did quickly. With Luffy so close his scent washed over Zoro and he growled softly. Zoro touched Luffy's chest and focused his new power, a mark appeared on Luffy's chest "Protected" the mark vanished by it's effect remained. Now Luffy would not be effected by his null power.

Luffy and Zoro noticed they could call upon the zoan power and make fur like armor on their bodies, from their wrists to their elbows and from their ankles to their knees.

Sanji completed his transformation. Sanji had pointy fangs and slightly pointy ears, he could manifest large batwings from his back. He felt he was faster and he was much stronger than before.

Chopper passed out drunk, but he too was given new powers. He could summon and manipulate snow, as well as you the heal heal fruit to heal many injuries at once and at a fast rate.

Robin was giggling. She could now manipulate her shadow and grow bird like wings from her back.

They paid Terra the money, and the pirates existed Terra's home. "Now listen all of you becoming a chimera devil fruit user isn't easy you will eventually get used to your new abilities, be careful though I sense something dark coming soon you all must be ready."

"Hey old guy if you can make people into chimeras why haven't you made yourself into one?" Luffy said.

Terra smirked. "Who says I didn't." Terra shut the door and let the pirates leave.

With new abilities in hand they returned to the Merry, Ussop was freaking out about their new forms. Nami was just worried about what they spent. They set off to Water 7 in search of a new shipwright.

(The confrontation with Aokiji happened before they went to the island.)

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Rivalry

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 3 Powers, Training, and Changes

Robin was taking notes on the crews new powers. Zoro put another crest of protection on Chopper, so the doctor wouldn't be affected and lose the effects of his human human fruit. Also they would be needing his healing powers. Luffy and Zoro were the first to spar under Robin's watch.

Monkey D Luffy – Captain

Main Power – Rubber(paramecia)

Side Powers – Monkey(zoan) Lightning (logia)

Protected Seal – Yes

Can Swim - No

Luffy showed Robin that although he couldn't change his whole body into lightning he could still manipulate it even channel it through his body. Luffy came up with a few simple techniques and Robin made sure to jot them down: Lightning Point – Luffy fires a lightning bolt out of his pointer finger is concentrated so it could cause a lot of damage; Super Shocker – It's a combo using Luffy's monkey tail and his lightning power, his toil coils around someone and channels an electrical charge zapping an opponent; Monkey Palm – A powerful strike with the palm of Luffy's hand increased by his zoan's power; Lightning Palm – Another combo of powers Luffy thrusts his palm combinging rubber and his zoan strength and sends a powerful jolt into an opponent; Lightning Step – A bolt from Luffy's feet boosts Luffy's speed so much the boy vanishes, if the opponent has on any metal or wielding a metal weapon then Luffy can add a extra shock to his step and shock anything he passes by; Monkey Pummel – Luffy channels his monkey strength and using his rubber powers he releases a powerful punch barrage that's even stronger than the gum gum Gatling.

Robin noticed Luffy's natural strength had been increased due to becoming a zoan, they would increase the strength of his gum gum attacks for sure. His tail was as strong as his fists, Luffy could stretch it out at will and strike with it, so he changed his Gum Gum Whip to his tail.

She was looking forward to see what Luffy would create later on, and she would keep record of it.

Zoro took on every attack, he was impressed at how much stronger his captain had become. Zoro found the null null fruit could also nullify pain in his own body. Chopper was quick to heal him completely, and somehow Zoro felt even stronger than before when healed by Chopper's power.

Now Zoro didn't just stand around and take Luffy's attacks he fought back, and Robin took notes.

Zoro - First Mate/Swordsman

Main Power/ 3 Sword Style

Side Power – Null(paramecia) Wolf(zoan) Ice(logia)

Can Swim - Yes

Zoro didn't use his true blades against Luffy, instead he created swords out of ice, in Zoro's hands they were just as powerful as his true blades, also whatever he cut would freeze. Zoro was faster and stronger than before. Frozen Claw – When Zoro wields no blades he can freeze anything in his grip, he can even make a slash attack with his claws and freeze whatever he scratches. Wolf Step – Like Luffy it was a technique that allowed Zoro to move at great speeds, Robin recognized that both Lightning Step and Wolf step could rival the marine's technique Shave. Zoro named sword attacks based off lunar cycles and gave tribute to his new powers.

Crescent Moon Slash – A slash with one ice sword

Full Moon Slash – A slash with two swords that strike in spin motion

Howling Wind Slash – A long range slash attack using his swords the force of the blade makes a slash using freezing air.

Ice Fang – A thrusting technique using ice swords

Hail Slash – It sacrifices one of his ice swords but with one swing sends a barrage of sharp ice the cuts and pierces.

Wolf Hunt – A powerful sword attack similar to tiger hunt.

Then came a more interesting technique. Ice Wolves – Zoro could create wolves made of ice and bring them to life with his spirit. Zoro's senses had increased. He could close his eyes and tell where everyone was judging by their heartbeat and their scent. Zoro learned he could fight totally blind if he needed to and with his eyes open he was a fiercer warrior.

Luffy took lots of damage to so Chopper used his power to heal him. "Ahh thanks Chopper." Luffy said in relief. Once healed Luffy bounced into Zoro and hugged him. "Thanks for the great spar Zoro your awesome." Luffy said and cuddled up to Zoro.

Zoro blushed and his tail wagged happily. "No problem Luffy!"

Sanji clenched his teeth. "Alright I'm next get up swordsman!" Sanji snapped.

Zoro glared at Sanji before smirking. "Alright love cook I'll kick your ass."

Robin chuckled at their rivalry over their captain. Zoro set Luffy aside and got up for another round of sparring.

Sanji extended his wings and Zoro drew his real swords. When they clashed Sanji used his wings and his legs to attack Zoro, who countered with his blades.

Sanji – Cook

Main Power – Clear Clear Fruit (paramecia), Powerful Kicks

Sub Power - Bat Bat (zoan) Blood Blood (logia)

Can Swim - Yes

Sanji's first new ability was Iron Blood – He used it to harden his blood within his body making his body durable and increasing the strength of his attacks, it also made his bat wings as sharp as blades. Sanji became invisible and soon began taking the lead on Zoro striking the swordsman again and again. Zoro quickly used his new sense of smell to catch Sanji's scent and began to level the playing field again.

Then Sanji took to the sky and began striking at Zoro with powerful kicks. Zoro used his Howling Wind Slash to bring Sanji back down to the ground and began slashing. Sanji called the blood from his body and with a flick of the wrist he sent a barrage of red needles at Zoro. (Bloody Needle)

Zoro jumped back and created a wall of ice; the blood needles struck the wall. Zoro slashed his wall and broke it into four pieces, he then launched the pieces at Sanji. Sanji manipulated his blood and turned it into a whip. (Bloody Whip) He broke the pieces of ice, and was gonna counter but the attack had just been a distraction. Zoro froze the ground beneath them. "Ice Wolf Bite" four ice wolves sprang up and bit into Sanji's legs and his wings, the fangs dug into Sanji's and began freezing him. Sanji frowned and turned a glare at Zoro who was preparing his onigiri. Sanji manipulated his blood and changed it into bats, like Zoro he could manipulate them with his spirit. (Bloody Bats) They attacked Zoro and kept him from completing his attack.

Sanji crushed the wolves and had his blood rush and melt the ice on his body. Zoro slashed the bats and dispersed them. Sanji called forth his blood and created a sphere in his hand. (Bloody Cannon) Sanji fired and Zoro blocked the attack with his onigiri technique. Sanji growled and turned invisible again.

"Not this time." Zoro released the null field and not only did Sanji become visible but his bat wings vanished. Sanji didn't stop though he kept going striking at Zoro with his powerful kicks.

No words were exchanged but the crew beside Luffy noticed there was something off with this spar. Robin could almost hear the conversation being exchanged between blows.

"Keep your hands off him" – Sanji said with his kicks.

"Back off he wants me" Zoro said with each swing of his sword.

"He's mine!"

"No he's Mine!"

A powerful swing and a powerful kick met, and the force knocked the two back. "Stop it you guys!" Chopper shouted and let loose a blizzard cooling the two off. The two looked at Luffy who stared back before leaving the room.

The same thought crossed both males' minds. 'Luffy looked upset.'

Luffy spent the rest of the evening in his room with the door locked. Robin would fill him in on things later.

Chopper – Doctor

Main Power - Human Human Fruit (Zoan)

Sub Power – Heal Heal (paramecia) Snow Snow (logia)

Seal - Yes

Chopper could use his rumble ball and release all kinds of new moves. In his Guard Point form – (Snow Roll) - he covers himself in snow and creates a massive snow ball that grows bigger as he rolls. In his Beast Form aka Walk Point (Snow Walk) Chopper runs at great speed bringing a powerful snow with him and can eclipse his opponent in snow; (Blizzard Dash) Chopper Runs and strikes opponents with his horns a fierce blizzard circling his body knocking away and freezing opponents. In his Heavy Point Form – (Heavy Snow Punch) Chopper launches massive snow fists at his opponents. In the Arm Point – (Blossom Blizzard) A long distance attack using his hooves, in this attack the snow changes into a pink color. In the Jumping point form – (Avalanche Drop) Chopper jumps into the air release a wave of snow to bury his opponents.

Outside of fighting Chopper has healing powers that not only heals injuries but restores energy. Chopper can create a healing snow, this snow glows and heals wounds unlike his other techniques this snow has a warm tingly feeling.

As for her(Robin)

Robin – Archeologist

Main Power – Hana Hana (paramecia)

Sub Power – Bird Bird (zoan) Shadow Shadow (logia)

Shadow Flower – This technique saves Robin from damage unlike with her normal flower technique. Her shadow hands have double her natural strength and can't be cut or hurt.

Shadow Birds – Robin can create small shadow birds and they can attack under Robin's will.

Shadow Wing – Robin sprouts black wings from her back allowing her to fly.

She would give a full report to her captain when he was ready. The captain was going through other changes besides his devil fruit one she was curious how these changes would affect the crew.

To be continued


End file.
